<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How do You Expect me to Calm Down?! by PokemonRescueSquad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474886">How do You Expect me to Calm Down?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonRescueSquad/pseuds/PokemonRescueSquad'>PokemonRescueSquad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DarkWing Duck - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck - Freeform, Disney, Drake says fck once, Kidnapping, Not a finished work but I tried, Sorry for minor grammar issues, ducktales - Freeform, exploratory oneshot, gisnep, negaduck kidnaps gos, papa bear darkwing, there could be launchpad x darkwing if you like squint real hard, uh I like writing emotions 👉👈</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonRescueSquad/pseuds/PokemonRescueSquad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake Mallard used his daughter as an alarm clock. She’d come home with a grin on her face and a pep in her step because she finally was out of school  </p>
<p>But one day, Drake doesn’t get his wake up call like he normally does.</p>
<p>(Basically darkwing sleeps during the day while gos is at school and wakes up when she gets home)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck &amp; launchpad, Drake Mallard &amp; Gosalyn Mallard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How do You Expect me to Calm Down?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drake Mallard woke up later than usual.<br/>
He stretches and looks at his phone seeing what time it was. He furrows his brow and mumbles about how odd it was.<br/>
He gets dressed and goes to gos’ room. He knocks and opens the door.<br/>
Empty.<br/>
“Maybe she’s playing Wiffle Boy in the living room...” he says to himself trying to ignore the eating feeling of anxiety gnawing at his stomach.<br/>
He goes downstairs and finds it empty.<br/>
“Maybe...maybe she’s with the muddlefoots.” He said.<br/>
He walked next door and knocked on the door.<br/>
The man of the house opened the door as well as his mouth and drake couldn’t handle it.<br/>
“Is gosalyn at your house?” He asked before his neighbor could get on a tangent.<br/>
“Well no...I don’t think so.” He replied. He called honker to the door and the kid shook his head.<br/>
“N-no mister mallard. I thought...I thought you picked her up from school today.”</p>
<p>His stomach sank in realization. </p>
<p>“I-I-I g-gotta go.” Drake said, his body shaking as he ran </p>
<p>-back to his house. He fumbled with his phone and dialed laumchpads number.<br/>
“LP GET OVER HERE NOW.” He said into the voicemail. “They got....they got Gos.” He mumbled.<br/>
He went down into the hideout and got dressed.<br/>
He shook as he put the coat on. He couldn’t stop imagining what was happening. What she was going through.<br/>
And then it clicked.<br/>
Drake Mallard was through. They found it out.<br/>
He screamed and punched at the wall. He couldn’t help but let a string of swears out of his bill. </p>
<p>Launchpad came eventually. It felt like hours but lp said it’d taken him twenty minutes to get there.<br/>
Launchpad has never seen darkwing in the state he was in. His feathers were ruffled. Drake put his gloves on, but it didn’t stop launchpad from seeing the blood stained knuckles of the duck.<br/>
“Come on launchpad.” He snapped, putting his helmet on before getting into the motorcycle.<br/>
“DW...look maybe we should just take this slow. We don’t want to make any rash decisions...especially since Gosa-“</p>
<p>Darkwing slammed his fists down on the handlebars.<br/>
“THEY HAVE GOSALYN, LP! Can’t that get through your fucking skull? They have MY KID.” He shouted. </p>
<p>“I-I know dw but it’s not good to do things when you’re...you’re so emotional.”<br/>
Launchpad sighed putting his aviator helmet on, walking towards darkwing who was now laughing hysterically.<br/>
“EMOTIONAL? Emotional? How do you want me to react to my kid being KIDNAPPED.”</p>
<p>“dw calm down”<br/>
“ CALM DOWN CALM DOwn?! MY KID IS...it’s all my fault it’s all my fault lp what am I going to do. Drake is discovered and gos is now in danger because I was so STUPID. Launchpad I...I don’t know how to get out of this. “<br/>
“No come on dw, darkwing always-“<br/>
“I don’t want gos to get hurt because of my stupid fantasies. It’s time to...hang up the cape...”<br/>
“NO you can’t give up! Not after all the times you got up even if you were shrunk or beaten or blown up or anything! Darkwing duck gets up when no one else can!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>